Of Blood and Moonlight
by bffimagine
Summary: Kai and Rei are in a serious predicament: Kai's a vampire and Rei's a werewolf. The only person that can help them is Tala, and the only person that can save them is each other. Dedicated to artemis347. I dunno whether or not to put Miguel in this one
1. Chapter 1

Bffimagine: I dedicate this fic to artemis347, my best friend in the world.

Kai: I don't like her.

Bffimagine: Ahem Anyway, I knew Kai had supernatural powers. I never wrote it in fics but I knew he had them, and G-Revolution clears it up.

Kai: Yeah right.  
()()()()()

"DRIGER!" Rei yelled, lunging forward to catch his stilled beyblade.

"Aha! An opening!" The werewolf plunged his teeth into Rei's exposed arm.

"REI!" Dranzer shot straight through the wolf-man, killing him instantly.

"How easily we forget. I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Kai felt razor-sharp fangs cut into his neck. His eyes grew wide and clouded over, his skin became even paler than the almost-white it naturally started out to be.

The vampire removed his teeth from Kai's neck and grinned.

Blood ran down Kai's neck as he fell to his knees.

"I'll kill you before I die."

Rei had re-launched his blade, and hit tore through the vampire's wrist, severing the hand.

The vampire swung around, splattering Kai's face with his blood.

Then the blade drove right through his heart. He collapsed, but smirked.

"Your friend is dead. We succeeded."

"He's not dead yet. He'll make it," Rei seethed in quiet rage, fearing that the vampire was right.

One last chuckle passed the vampire's lips before he died, for the second time.

"Kai..." a solitary tear slid down Rei's cheek.

Kai looked into Rei's deep amber orbs.

"Listen. I love..." Kai struggled to stay alive.

"Kai!"

"You." Kai's eyes closed and he became icy cold.

"KAI!"

Tears fell onto Kai's eyelids, sliding off his cold cheeks.

Kai's skin became so white it was almost transparent. It seemed to have a fine white powder coating it, and his face looked gaunt. His fangs sharpened and cut into his lip. His eyes opened, a vivid crimson only matched by his blood against his snow-white skin.

"K-Kai?" Rei's tears stopped flowing.

"Rei? What—am I?" Kai looked at his hands. They were the same, only a slight shade paler, making him able to camouflage well with paper.

"Kai? I... I love you too." Rei folded Kai into his arms, and Kai held him tight.

Kai felt teeth slice into his skin and he pulled away from Rei.

"Rei?"

"WHAT AM I?!" Rei screamed, fur growing on his face and arms. His eyes remained the same cat-like amber, but his teeth were much sharper.

"Y-You're a werewolf and I-I'm a—v-vamp-pire," Kai stuttered.

"But how? You had to have drunk the blood of a vampire!" Rei exclaimed defiantly.

"His blood spattered on my face... some must've gotten into my mouth. I couldn't taste it because I was so shocked from the loss of blood..." Kai put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Isn't there a cure to make us human again?" Rei asked hopefully.

"Yes... but only Tala knows it..." Kai sighed in frustration.

"He'll get if for us though!" Rei assured both himself and Kai.

"But it takes half a year to prepare—and he'll need both our blood."

"He's in Russia! How are we supposed to get him the blood? How are we going to get through six months?"

Kai held his head in his hands.

"I can get to Russia no problem. It's the 'getting by without getting noticed' part that's going to screw us up."

"Let's go and we'll play it by ear."

"Alright. Let's get moving."

The airport was full and busy, like all airports are.

"How long does it take to fly from Japan to Russia?" Rei implored wonderingly.

"Six hours."

"Oh."

"We'll be leaving soon Rei. Let's get moving."

Rei and Kai picked up their luggage and went to the waiting room and sat down. Half an hour later the P.A. sounded and the voice rang:

"Flight three for Russia is now loading. Please make your way to gate seven."

Kai and Rei handed their tickets to the lady at the top of the line, then walked into the plane.

"Lie low Rei."

"Why?"

"There's a vampire hunter in the seat in front of us. She'll kill us both if she finds out we're what we are."

"Kai... what if she sees us when we land?"

"We just can't worry about that now. Go to sleep and we'll be fine."

Rei bit his lip and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

'Good thing it isn't a full moon tonight...'

Kai closed his eyes when he was sure Rei had fallen asleep. Rei looked like a normal human until there was a full moon, but Kai only looked like a human when he used coloured contacts and make-up.

"Um, could I please borrow a set of earphones?"

Kai's eyes shot open. His face drained of blood.

The vampire hunter was looking him straight in the eye, and he could tell she was a witch. A witch that could read minds.  
()()()()()

bffimagine: Oooo. Cliffie there,

Kai: This is so dumb.

Rei: I'm going now. Are you coming Kai?

Kai: Nothing better to do.

Bffimagine: If either of you leave Kai is dying again.

Kai and Rei: freeze in tracks


	2. Chapter 2

Bffimagine: Hello!

Kai: Damn you.

Rei: Shut up. I'm trying to sleep.

Kai: You don't NEED to sleep.

Rei: Why not?

Kai: You're an anime character. We don't need to sleep.

Bffimagine: That was a very random conversation.

Kai and Rei: Just shut up and write.

The witch's eyes narrowed.

Kai cleared his mind. 'Good thing I had powers even before I became a vampire.' He thought as his thoughts were erased from his mind.

"Er… I'm sorry to sound rude but you are a strange-looking person." The witch bowed her head in shame and Kai tried hard to think obvious, inconspicuous thoughts.

'That woman is very strange… don't say anything, it would be rude,' he thought.

"Oh… um, no one's said that to me before…"

"I'm sorry."

The witch turned back and Kai felt her senses leave his mind.

Kai sighed inaudibly and let his head rest on Rei's shoulder. He nodded off, and soon felt as if he could fly on the air currents of dreamland.

Rei slightly jumped as he heard the pilot's voice boom through the announcer.

"Good morning passengers. I just wanted to inform you that it will be four hours until we reach our destination; Moscow, Russia. Your breakfasts' are coming around at this time, so we recommend you remain seated."

Kai mumbled something about the announcement and snuggled up closer to Rei. Rei obligingly leaned his head on top of Kai's, closing his eyes and dozing for the time being.

"You're welcome ma'am."

Rei woke up completely as he heard the flight attendant finish serving the woman in front of him, and he prodded Kai awake as well.

Kai nodded drowsily and opened his eyes. He lifted his head off Rei's shoulder and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Good morning sirs," the woman in the blue uniform smiled as she greeted the two teenagers.

"Good morning!" Rei smiled back. Kai flashed a small grin at the woman and greeted her quietly.

The blonde woman grinned happily as she pulled the trolley over to Kai and Rei's seats.

"What would you like this morning?"

"What do you have?" Rei asked almost boldly, but politely nonetheless.

"We have either the Western breakfast, the Fruit platter or the eggs and bacon breakfast. What would you like sir?"

Rei pointed to the fruit and nodded. He glanced over at Kai, who was holding his head and looking sick.

"And you sir? Are you alright?" The flight attendant looked worried, and she leaned in slightly to see if Kai was okay.

"I'll be fine."

"That's good. And what would you like?"

"If you have a protein supplement that would be fine."

"I can do that. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat sir?"

"Yes. Thank you."

The flight attendant nodded cheerfully and moved on to the next row.

"Are you okay Kai?"

"I'm hungry."

"She had that entire trolley of food!" Rei shouted in a whisper, not realizing how naïve his statement was.

"Hungry for blood."

Rei went quiet.

"Oh. But do you think that protein thing will help?"

"That's mostly what blood is made of anyways. It should be able to tide me over until we land and find Tala."

Rei pouted slightly.

"I don't want you to kill anyone."

Kai sighed softly.

"I don't want to kill anyone anyway. I just want this to be over."

Rei ran his fingertips soothingly across Kai's cheek.

"I don't want you to die of starvation either. We'll have to find Tala right away."

Kai nodded in agreement. He felt sick, and he doubted the protein would help, but it would keep his hunger to a minimum, if that were possible. He still yearned for blood, but he kept his cravings suppressed.

Rei looked at his watch. The flight attendant had left fifteen minutes ago, and Rei had already finished his breakfast. She hadn't come back with the protein yet.

Taking a worried glance at Kai, Rei noticed Kai seemed too weak to keep his eyelids open. He was leaning against the window, looking as if he needed to throw up. Kai's veins seemed to be frozen solid, and the blood in them was either not moving or there was none in there at all.

"Hang in there Kai."

Kai tried to nod but collapsed against the window instead. Rei caught him before he fell forward, and held him to his chest. Kai leaned into Rei's body, but could no longer keep his eyes open. Weakness flooded through every square inch of his body.

Finally the pretty blonde woman returned with a protein shake, and she handed it to Rei, giving Kai a worried glance.

"He's tired from the jet-lag. He'll be fine," Rei gave the woman a reassuring, convincing, but very fake, smile.

Once the blonde lady was gone, Rei tipped Kai's chin and rested the two-toned head on his chest. He sucked some of the shake into his mouth with the straw the flight attendant had provided and pressed his lips to Kai's. He let the liquid slowly trickle into Kai's mouth, receiving quizzical looks from the people beside them.

When Rei was sure Kai had the entire mouthful of protein down his throat he pulled the blanket they had received from the night before over himself, making it look as if he was going to sleep. He covered both himself and Kai, shielding them from weird stares.

After the looks were re-located, Rei sneakily slipped the protein shake under the blanket with him and Kai and continued feeding the liquid to Kai until the can was empty. Then, stealthily, he slipped the can back onto the little table attached to the chair in front for the blonde lady to pick up. He pulled a pen and paper from his pocket and scribbled a thank-you note on it as quickly as possible. He slipped that onto the table as well.

Rei gently rested Kai's head on his shoulder and he rested his own head against the pillow the lady had given him with the blanket the night before.

And just as Rei fell asleep with Kai, the witch woke up.

'What a nice nap. Wow, it's been a long time since breakfast. I can't believe I slept that whole time!'

The vampire hunter stretched and yawned. She soon dozed off, wishing the flight would be over soon.

Bffimagine: No cliffie. Very strange. Okay, so what should I do? Give up on this vampire hunter? Or keep her going a bit?

Kai: I don't care. Just leave me alone.

Bffimagine: How come you're not my friend anymore?

Rei: I know!

Bffimagine: Why?

Rei: It's because he thinks you're going to kill him. He doesn't want to die.

Bffimagine: What am I supposed to do then?

Rei: I dunno.

Kai: What about: DON'T KILL ME!

Bffimagine: Hey! Rei may actually be right for once… about Kai anyways…

Rei: Just review!

Kai: Yes! To stop this torture quickly!


	3. Chapter 3

Bffimagine: Alright. I have a cold from that brother of mine. I'll be wheezing and coughing by tomorrow morning.

The plane began to come down to earth, and the pilot's loud voice boomed over the speaker.

"We will be landing shortly. The seatbelt lights are coming on now and we ask that every passenger fasten his or her seatbelt. Thank you for riding on Japan airlines."

Rei blinked and rubbed his eyes groggily. He took a look at his watch. It was 7:00 pm and everyone was just either waking up from a nap or sighing in relief that the flight was almost done.

'That guy is awfully loud.'

Rei yawned and turned to Kai, who was still out cold on his shoulder. He ran the back of his hand across Kai's cheeks and forehead, frowning and rubbing his hand in pain.

'He's got a really high fever. I don't think that protein supplement helped yesterday.'

"Hey sis."

Rei snapped his head up. It was the blonde flight attendant and she was talking to the woman in front of him. Even though Rei knew it was rude, he listened in on their conversation.

"You DO know that the boys behind you are the ones we're hunting," the blonde lady said in a hushed voice. Rei's canine (and naturally feline) ears could pick up the voices clearly. He was getting worried.

(A/N: Rei seems like a cat doesn't he? Isn't weird I made him the werewolf? He's feline/canine boy!)

"Of course." The woman in front of Rei answered nonchalantly.

Rei took a descrete look at the woman; she had brown, wavy hair to the contrast of the flight attendant's straight, blonde hair. Both of them had hazel eyes and a peachy skin tone.

"I'll meet you after the flight at the Russian beyblade academy." The blonde lady gave her sister a wink.

The brunette did not look amused.

"We eliminate them as soon as possible. I've arranged to stay at a hotel nearby the abbey."

"We'll have to take out the Tala boy as well. Too bad though, that guy is pretty hot."

"How the hell would you know that?"

"I actually LOOK at the visuals in our assignments. The werewolf and vampire are pretty hot too."

The brunette sighed in exasperation.

"I know you think they're hot too!" The blonde prodded.

"I do not." Now the brown-haired woman was blushing. Rei could smell the blood rise to her cheeks.

"Yes you do."

"Fine. I admit it. All three of them are the sexiest guys I've ever seen. Are you happy now that you know I think they're hot?"

"Very."

The blonde woman giggled slightly and left.

'Kai… how are we going to get out of this one…'

'We'll be fine.'

Rei jumped. He could've sworn he heard Kai's voice.

'Better believe it Rei.'

'What the hell?'

'I can read minds. And I can talk to you. But so can she.'

Rei looked at the brunette in front of him.

'She's a hunter Rei.'

'I can tell. And so's that flight attendant.'

'I knew she was suspicious.'

'Nothing gets by you koi.'

'Just don't think too much okay? If that hunter realises we're talking in thought-speak, she'll kill us as soon as she gets off this plane.'

'Why?'

'She thinks we're under-developed. As in, we don't know how to use our powers.'

'Well, I don't blame her. We've only had these powers… hem, oddities for just over twenty-four hours.'

'I could do this before I became a vampire.'

Rei jumped both in his mind and physically.

'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'How?'

'You may not have believed this, but I'm a witch. Just like those two women.'

'Who also happen to be sisters.'

'How on earth are you finding all of this out?'

'I was always part cat before but now I'm also part dog. Or, wolf.'

Rei turned to look at Kai, who was flushed and very sick looking. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if he were in pain.

'Are you okay Kai?'

'No. I guess being a witch and being a vampire don't mix.'

'Huh?'

'Well, my blood is that of a witch so when I became a vampire the two types of blood are battling for dominance. Because of this, I'm going to be pretty sick for quite a while. Eventually, both my blood types should be able to adapt to each other. Hopefully we can get Tala to get us out of this as soon as possible.'

'What are you going to do?'

'Well, for one, I'm not going to let you out of my sight on full moons.'

'No, I mean, for blood?'

'I don't know. I don't wasn't to kill anyone, but there will be many conflicts.'

Rei stopped thinking for a bit, and Kai stopped poking into his thoughts. Soon, both of them were shaken when the pilot announced, "WE HAVE LANDED! THANK YOU FOR RIDING!"

Rei grabbed their luggage and wheeled it behind him. Kai managed to get up despite his hunger pains and sickness. He was extremely weak, and had to lean on Rei for support. Even so, he wheeled his own luggage behind him.

"We should be able to get to the abbey soon… Thank goodness Tala and the others managed to get rid of Boris," Kai muttered with his head on Rei's shoulder.

Rei nodded and continued walking, then stopped suddenly to look up.

The moon was full, and very bright. Rei felt his knees turn to water and he collapsed, making Kai lose his balance as well.

"I forgot about this… dammit," Kai cursed quietly and he watched Rei turn into a bloodthirsty wolf. He felt pain erupt throughout his body, his hunger for blood slowly driving him insane.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go any farther. You will be ended here."

The brown-haired witch and her sister walked up to Kai and Rei.

'Couldn't have picked a worse time.'

The blonde witch sighed and murmured, "Shame we have to kill such hot guys."

Rei's irises had turned neon yellow and his eyes had turned demon red. The pupils of his eyes had become thin and long, like slits in the bright yellow moon.

Rei snarled at the brunette and lunged toward her with his razor-sharp teeth bared and his knife-like claws aiming for the kill.

The brown-haired witch panicked and the blonde yelled at her sister.

"Get out of there!"

Kai ran into Rei's line of attack, wincing as Rei's fangs tore into his left arm and Rei's claws rip into both his legs.

The brown-haired witch snapped out of her frozen trance and slid a dagger into Kai's flesh.

Kai yelped in agony, raising a hand and striking the brunette in the head. She fell unconscious and her sister screamed.

"You'll pay for this!" She yelled as she dove for Kai with a wooden stake.

"I'm different."

The blonde looked up at Kai. He had the stake through his torso, but he was still standing.

"Crosses don't effect me. Neither does sunlight. They don't effect witches. Knives and daggers won't kill me unless you sever my head. Stabbing doesn't affect vampires. Even if you do sever my head, there's a way I can save myself, and you know it. Go, before I kill you both. Losing this amount of blood makes the hunger rise to my head."

Kai looked down on the woman at his feet with cold eyes.

"Y-You can't be immortal! Everything dies somehow!" She shrieked shrilly, and Kai shook his head sadly and remorsefully as he grabbed her neck and snapped it.

She hung limply in his hand, and he threw her aside.

"Dead blood can't quench my thirst."

Rei pounced from behind, having the finesse of a cat and the strength and brutality of a wolf. He tore into Kai's back, slashing open the flesh and biting into Kai's neck.

Kai bit his lip in pain, but no sound escaped him. He was too strong for that. He removed a slip of paper from his pocket and dipped his fingertip in blood. He wrote a talisman in his own blood, the witch in it making the paper effective.

The paper was then sealed on Rei, making him immobile.

"I'm sorry Rei. I had to."

Pain shot through Kai's senses, white hot trails all over his body. Cuts opened up from nowhere, and bruises appeared out of thin air.

"I've heard of hunger pains before, but this is ridiculous."

The brown-haired witch had awakened, and she was advancing on Rei with a pistol.

"NO!" Kai summoned white fire and hurled it at the brunette. She screamed as it burned off her hand, and she held her wrist. The hand holding the pistol fell to the ground, and her eyes widened as she saw the nerves were still connected enough so that it twitched.

Kai got up as well as he could, being broken, battered, and hungry. He raised his beyblade and launched Dranzer onto the pistol, watching it melt into a lump of smouldering metal. Dranzer returned to his hand, and he pocketed it.

"Please don't hold a grudge for this."

Kai sunk his fangs into the hand-less woman's neck, sucking away her life. Her skin lost all colour and her body shrank away and shriveled up. Kai dropped the corpse and he began to cry. Tears of blood trailed down his face, leaving crimson lines across his white skin.

"I didn't want to kill either of you," he whispered to the mangled carcasses of the women. One was shrivelled, dry and missing a hand and the other had its spine sticking through its neck.

"I couldn't let you kill us. Or Tala."

Kai picked Rei up, who was still immobile due to Kai's spell. Kai wheeled both of their luggage behind him and made his way to the abbey.

bffimagine: I couldn't think of a good cliff-hanger for that.

Kai: This is starting to sound like a rejected Resident Evil plot.

Rei: Why would it be rejected?

Kai: It's too weird.

Bffimagine: This wasn't SUPPOSED to be a horror fic. I just wanted to make it really violent and bloody.

Kai: Aren't all of them like that?

Bffimagine: I'm not as detailed in the others.

Rei: Can you just do the next chapter please?


	4. Chapter 4

Bffimagine: Hi! Sorry for not updating in a while… this chapter got messed up so I have to re-write it now. Only problem: I forgot what happened… O.o so if the flow of the story is a little wrong, forgive me, but let me know (ONEGAI!)

> > > > > > > >

Tala nearly dropped his cup of tea when he heard knocking at the Abbey door.

"Who…?"

He set down the cup of Earl Grey—one cream and two sugars—and ran down the three flights of stairs to the door.

Yanking it open, his jaw must have dropped for he felt himself consciously closing his mouth afterward.

"Kai!"

Nodding weakly, Kai sighed in relief as Tala took the bags from his grasp. He held tighter to Rei without the other objects occupying his hands, and he smiled in a tired greeting to his friend.

"Long time no see, Tala," Kai said hoarsely, pulling Rei's body closer to him.

"Sorry about sort of crashing in on you… but… a little help would be appreciated."

"You can stay as long as you want, Kai," Tala smiled and opened the door next to his own.

The room was elaborately furnished in polished cherry wood, the deep hues of roan red mixing pleasantly with stark white sheets.

Kai set Rei on the cot beside the bed, binding his hands and feet with soft strips of cloth just in case he should wake without changing back to his human demeanor.

Meanwhile Tala made the bed, putting layer upon layer of sheets on top of it. The comforter was fluffy and crisp, everything almost blindingly white.

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Long story, my friend," Kai replied wearily.

"Looks like witch hunters are out to get you."

"Vampire hunters, actually."

"Dah? I suppose you have more explaining to do," Tala sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nyet. Can I tell you about it tomorrow?"

"Not when there is a quite obviously werewolf Rei lying in the room on a cot."

"Alright, have it your way. We had a fight with some suspicious bladers. They turned out to be a werewolf and a vampire."

"Okay…"

"The werewolf bit Rei just before Rei took him out, and the vampire succeeded in draining me… almost completely. He was injured, though, and before the rapid vampire healing powers kicked in, some of that blood had dripped into my mouth."

"Explains the fangs," Tala chided lightly, pulling Kai's lip.

"Bite me," Kai responded crossly.

"As long as you won't bite me," Tala chuckled.

"Yuriy…" warning tone.

"Kai…" mocking that warning tone.

Uncomfortable silence.

Then hysterical laughter.

"I honestly thought you were going to bite me!" Tala laughed, clutching his aching sides.

"I definitely should have," Kai laughed with equal vigor.

The laughter eventually subsided, leaving both Kai and Yuriy breathless.

"For some reason, that was odd."

It was tension that melted off both their shoulders in that moment, and as soon as it ended, the tension smashed down again, metaphorically winding both of them.

All it took was Kai's little wince.

"Ne, Kai, are you okay?"

"I got injured in the scuffle."

"Go shower. I can bandage you're wounds after."

"No, just bandage Rei now. I can take care of my own injuries."

Silent agreement was followed by soft padding footsteps.

Comfort in the form of the hot spray of water showered over Kai, soothing out the tenseness and washing away the blood.

His clothes, at the same time, were soaking in hot, sudsy water in the sink.

The cuts had not stopped bleeding but had slowed enough when he came out of the shower. He dried off with a towel that later was thrown into the sink to soak as well due to the inane amount of blood it had absorbed. Kai then pulled on some boxers and set to work dabbing at his wounds with disinfectant and wrapping them as neatly as he could.

He had the most trouble with either of his arms due to the fact that he would only have one hand to work with, and those wounds were rather messily dressed, but he covered them anyway with his long-sleeved pajama top.

Pulling on his pants as well, Kai opened the door and walked quietly up to the bed, then ruining his efforts to be unobtrusive as he flopped onto the soft pillows.

"Agh!" Tala was jerked awake from his position on the floor, Rei's injuries neatly dressed and the medical kit tidy and organized on the ground beside him.

"Sorry about that, Yuriy," Kai murmured, eyes clouded with fatigue.

Tala waved it off.

"Just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

> > > > > > > > > >

bffimagine: SLOW chapter, I realize. I don't know what happened -.-"


	5. Chapter 5

Bffimagine: Wow. Five chapters already!

Kai: I think you should give this up and become an actor.

Bffimagine: Huh?

Rei: I think Kai's right.

Bffimagine: What are you talking about?

Kai and Rei: Big, mischievous smiles

The wind shifted across the ground, autumn leaves splattered with blood flying across the currents of wind.

A faint mist had begun to haze lazily into view. A lone figure stood in the waning sun, fading into orange and painful, bloody crimson.

Tears of deep red ran their course down powdery white skin, dripping apart and splattering on the ground.

Amber eyes held a look of astonishment and surprise, feline features drawn in a grimace. Two fingers lay gingerly on the lids, drawing them closed.

Blood dripped slowly from the gaping stab wound, staining both the clothes of the one whom held the dead, and the dead on itself.

"I'm so sorry."

Words whispered across the vampire's lips. He held the body of the werewolf to his chest and glared disdainfully at the dagger.

"I let him get you."

Agonising memories shot through his two-toned head.

Flashback

"Don't let her get to close with that dagger," Kai warned, keeping an eye on Rei.

"I don't plan to," the other replied shortly.

The shadow of the figure simply smirked and laughed, making both Kai and Rei shiver with the cold it emitted from it's heart.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Kai swivelled around, but he was too late. The dagger's tip smiled scornfully at him and aimed, ready to plunge within the flesh.

Rei's cry of pain rang through the silence, making the non-existent stars mourn the loss. Kai stood, dumbstruck at what had just occurred.

"Rei…"

Rage boiled the vampire blood, making the crimson eyes even more intense. All traces of the gentle steel had left the eyes of the witch vampire, and his bloodlust came with intention to kill.

In a blur of blades and fangs, the enemy was ripped apart, heart still beating as Kai ripped it from his ribcage. He threw the meaningless organ to the ground and wept tears of blood; tears of the vampires.

He picked his lover up and simply stood in the wind, watching the bloodstained leaves rustle by.

End of Flashback

The pain had ripped through Kai's heart, and he could simply will away the tears they would not bring him back.

A soul-less shell cried out in anguish; the pained cry of lost love.

Kai woke with a start. There was blood all over the white sheets Tala had set upon the bed, (A/N: Luckily he put about… fifteen layers of 'em otherwise he'd have a bloody mattress to deal with) and pain had ripped through every square inch of his flesh.

"I didn't take care of those wounds too well."

Wincing, Kai made his way to the washroom and sighed as he noted the bloody trail he had left on the floor. He turned on the shower and took a glance at the clothes he had left in the sink to soak.

"The blood's almost out…"

Kai slipped off his newly bloody clothing and stepped into the shower. He bit his lip as the hot water made his flesh sting more than it already did.

Reaching up to grab the washcloth, Kai's hand brushed across his face. He hadn't let the water rush over his face yet, and so the thin film of cold sweat was still there.

"What a nightmare…"

Kai shivered as he recalled the events of his dream. He supposed if he scryed (A/N: Witches use scrying to tell the future or to find out whereabouts or what has happened in the past or what is happening in the present. Sort of like divination) he could tell if he was just having a regular nightmare or if he was having a vision.

"Please let it be a normal nightmare."

Kai washed his bloody hair and body as quickly as possible, then washed out the red washcloth. This time the blood left an orangey tinge to the white, but Kai rolled his eyes and hung it up anyways.

This time, Kai opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the gauze and the disinfectant. He used several cotton balls to dab at his injuries and wrapped them snugly with the white bandages.

"I hope they don't bleed anymore."

Filling the tub with hot water, Kai poured liquid soap into the bathtub. He stripped his bed (A/N: I think it would be better if he stripped himself hehe O.o) and put the red-stained sheets in the steaming water.

Kai grabbed the orangey washcloth and wet it with the running hot water. He squeezed the excess out and went back into the bedroom.

Glancing at the clock, Kai made his way over to the cot where he had put Rei.

Kai's lover was sleeping peacefully, the rise and fall of his chest in perfect rhythm to the ticking of the clock.

"You've finally changed back."

Kai wiped Rei's face and any other parts of him that were exposed, like his feet and arms. He gently rubbed away the bloody patches on Rei's skin and wiped over the rest of him as well. Untying the cloth, he threw the strips into a corner of the room.

Yawning slightly, Kai ran back into the washroom and threw the washcloth into the water where his sheets were soaking. He pulled out a cup from the medicine cabinet and filled it with water.

Kai looked into the water and concentrated with deathly focus, watching as the water formed images for him to read.

"So it IS true, even if my dream was fiction."

bffimagine: Hehe. I just felt REALLY evil and decided to leave you there.

Kai: Well then, why don't you give them a preview of the next chapter?

Rei: Yeah! Why not?

Bffimagine: I don't want to. I'm too lazy.

Kai: You're going to do what we tell you RIGHT now or we're getting out of this fic.

Rei: We CAN do that you know.

Bffimagine: Well, I can just kill Kai and get it over with then.

Kai: Hate it when she does that.

Preview of chapter 6:

Kai walked through the Russian streets and Rei struggled to keep up.

"Stop going so fast Kai!"

Kai snapped his head back and nodded.

"Sorry."

"What's the matter?" Rei asked breathlessly, catching as many gulps of air as possible after running to keep up with his lover.

"I scryed last night."

Rei looked puzzled.

"It means I used divination. I looked into the future to see if my nightmare was really a vision, but it wasn't. I found out something else though." Kai hung his head tiredly.

"What happened in your nightmare?"

"I was standing alone. This person killed you, but I couldn't his face. And you died in my arms. It hurt so badly I thought it was real." A tear of bloody crimson trailed down Kai's cheek.

"It's not though, so you'll be fine. What did you find out when you scryed?"

"I found out who the person I saw in the dream was."


	6. Chapter 6

Bffimagine: I hate my life.

Kai: Why?

Bffimagine: Because it sucks.

Rei: Why?

Bffimagine: -.- Just… BECAUSE!

Kai: So I wasn't dreaming then…

Rei: Huh?

Kai: I had to go to the bathroom one night… I thought I saw her with a knife.

Rei: 00

Bffimagine: Hey!

Kai: I didn't mean to get into your personal stuff.

Rei: LIAR!

Kai: I don't lie.

Rei: Then how were you able to tell me that excerpt from her diary? Huh?

Kai: 00

Kai helped Rei to his feet.

"I think I'm going to take a shower now," Rei muttered, walking toward the bathroom.

"You can't use that bathroom," Kai warned quickly.

"And why—Holy Mother of…" Rei gasped when he walked into the washroom.

His eyes first caught the bloody soap water that Kai's sheets were soaking in.

Then, his gaze instantaneously reverted to the sheets in the bathtub.

"Kai?"

Kai felt woozy and collapse at the door of the bathroom.

'Damn… I underestimated the blood loss…'

Rei rushed toward him and brushed his fingertips along Kai's face.

"There are other downfalls to being a vampire."

Rei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tala? What are you doing here?"

"I own this abbey, do I not?"

Shaking his head, Rei mentally scolded himself for being stupid.

Tala walked toward Kai. He pulled off Kai's shirt and sighed.

"The black hid it."

The redhead motioned toward the blood all over Kai's skin. There were bandages wrapped around the wounds, but they simply absorbed the blood and barely held together.

When Tala tossed Kai's shirt to the side, his hands were soaked in blood. He grimaced slightly, but pulled a vial out of his pocket and let the blood drip into it.

"Now I have both your blood. I'll need a bit more from you though, Rei," he mused triumphantly.

"Can we take care of Kai first?"

"I have a syringe right now. I can finish the job quick enough."

Tala produced a needle from his pocket, (A/N: How much stuff can these pockets hold? Why does Tala walk around with needles and vials?) and quickly stuck it into Rei's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Alright. Kai might need some painkillers. They're in the medicine cabinet. There's some more bandages and gauze in there as well." Tala walked briskly out of the room.

"Wait!" Rei called, "What did you mean by 'there are other downfalls to being a vampire'?"

"As a vampire, losing half the amount of blood it takes to cause severe effects to a regular human could come very close to killing him."

Rei's heart felt leaden.

"Please Tala, explain what Kai's going through. You'd know. Please."

Tala took a deep breath.

"I believe there is someone else that can help better than I. You see, he is a hunter."

"He's going to KILL us! Not help!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. He feels bad enough as it is to kill regular vampires and werewolves, let alone those who are my friends."

"Alright. Who is this person?"

"Miguel." (A/N: Had to put him in! Had to!)

Rei nodded and Tala left. He stood up to shut the door, then let all the bloody water drain out from the sink and bathtub.

"This might hurt, Kai. Please forgive me."

Kai, who was dazed but not unconscious, managed a simple nod before his head began to spin.

Rei bit his lip and took the wet sheets in the bathtub and threw them into the sink. He pulled off Kai's pants and put him in the tub.

The hot water began to run, and Kai closed his eyes as they touched the first of his injuries. Rei supported him with his arm, and grabbed the damp washcloth hanging on the towel rack. He washed the cuts thoroughly and used the cloth to apply gentle pressure and stop the bleeding.

The soap stung when Rei touched it to Kai's tender flesh, and Kai's eyes squeezed shut even farther. Rei whimpered sheepishly but cleaned the gashes and stabs best he could.

"Rei… I'm fine… I can do this myself," Kai whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here to take care of you."

"I know. Just let me do this myself."

What Rei didn't know was the agony of the smell of fresh blood. Kai craved longingly to feel the warmth flood over his tongue and trickle down his throat.

Kai began to wince every so often, fighting down the urge to bite Rei. He knew he couldn't bite the one person he loved most and yet… the blood was pulsating to be devoured.

Without warning, Kai bit himself, the blood from his wrist seeping into his mouth. He moaned in pain and satisfaction, and Rei jumped so badly he could've sworn he'd have no skin to return to.

Finally, the blood loss caused Kai to lose consciousness, and he fell limp into Rei's arms.

Every vein in Kai's body screamed in protest, the loss of blood making his body shut down. Rei quickly pressed down on the bite in Kai's wrist, trying hard to make the bleeding stop.

"Don't give up Kai! Don't give up!"

The bleeding stopped, and Kai became very hot. Rei froze, the sudden heat taking him by surprise. Burning sensations scorched his skin, making the blood vessels boil. Rei screamed and dropped Kai against the porcelain, a sickening crack echoing against the tile as Kai's head made contact with the bathtub.

The heat in Kai's blood and flesh died down, and he became very cold.

"Kai!"

Rei looked down at himself and gasped. Parts of his flesh had sizzled and burned off, and his blood was thick and slightly crusted. He could see one of his ribs pop out of the black, thick blood.

But Kai looked worse off. His head had been bashed against the tub, and his head was bleeding in several places. The heat had taken effect on his flesh as well, raw, bloody patches covering most of his skin. His flesh was torn apart like it had been put through a paper shredder, and his flesh was frozen to the touch.

"Are you guys alright? I heard a scream, and I came down to see if…" Tala was cut off in his sentence. He walked into the washroom and his blood ran like ice cubes through a glacier. Before his eyes was a sight he wished he hadn't seen.

Rei was lying limp on the ground, his back leaning on the bathroom wall. His eyes were rolled back far enough that only the whites were visible, and his front was badly burned, so much so that a rib was poking out of the flesh. Tala saw that he was not dead; He either passed out because of the pain or because he saw what he looked like.

Kai was in the bathtub in nothing but his boxers, and blood was pooled around him so high up that the drain could not drain the liquid fast enough. It pooled faster than it drained away, and Kai's face barely surfaced from above the red.

Tala could not see what had happened to Kai's body, since it was covered over in a depth of blood. But he could tell that Kai needed help fast, or he would die… again.

"This had better work…"

Tala whipped out his cell phone and dialled Miguel's number. In a 'poof' Miguel was standing in front of him, looking as he always did.

"WHOA!" Miguel staggered backwards.

His eyes took in the situation. He looked from Rei to Kai, then Kai to Tala.

"Tala! I didn't think you were the type for homicide! Why the hell did you do this?!" Miguel interrogated the only other boy in the room that didn't seem to need life support.

"I didn't do this. You remember the vampire and werewolf I told you about? These two are them. Now if you don't help the vampire out now, he'll die." Tala had a sharp, stony seriousness to his voice that made Miguel shiver and turn to his task at hand.

'Start with the werewolf,' he told himself.

Miguel touched the side of Rei's neck and Rei's body was immediately restored to perfect health. The burn marks disappeared and the blood thinned out and oozed back into the veins. The flesh reconstructed itself and the skin reconnected.

'Now the hard part.'

Miguel reached over to Kai, and stopped suddenly.

"Th-this one's a witch?"

"Yes," Tala replied solemnly.

Miguel shook his head.

'He won't heal completely. His… er… life… will be shortened to that of a normal human. Witch and vampire blood clashes don't completely merge… ever.'

Straightening himself, Miguel made the blood channel back into the dormant, ripped veins and he pulled together the flesh and skin. He reduced the swelling of the brain, and saved Kai from a concussion.

'This one's incredible… he's smart, amazingly talented… his skills are immeasurable… the perfect soldier…'

"He'd be perfect for the war," Miguel suggested. Tala's back stiffened.

"Kai will never fight in that war."

"Which war?"

Amber eyes looked at Miguel and Tala questioningly.

"So this is the canine/feline you told me about? This one is interesting…" Miguel strode over to Rei and examined him.

"He, too, would be perfect for the war."

Tala's eyes narrowed.

"Neither of them are fighting in the war."

"The war is the least of our concerns."

Kai sat up and smirked.

"I commend you on your healing magic Miguel."

"How do you know about me?" Miguel asked with a quirk of his brow.

"I'm an elite of the craft. You should've been able to tell."

"You read my mind?"

"You figure it out."

Miguel sighed.

"You ARE amazing."

"And I'm NOT going to fight in the war."

Rei turned to Kai.

"What is this war?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I want to know NOW!" Rei shouted, irritated that he was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"You should first find out what I know from scrying."

"Who was it?" Rei rocked on his heels as he awaited his answer.

Kai sighed and flopped on the bed. His shins hung over the sides like drapes, and he took another deep breath before beginning.

"It was…"

bffimagine: MUAHAHAHA!

Kai: Aw man.

Rei: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STOP THERE? HUH?

Bffimagine: It has to be suspenseful. And…

Rei: AND?!?!

Bffimagine: I guess I'm just lazy.

Kai and Rei: (Anime fall and sweatdrop)


End file.
